Welcome to the Jungle
by Venus Sparks
Summary: When Cyborg wakes up in an abandoned church, he has two questions. 1. Where is he and 2. Why isn't he a cyborg! The only person who he can get answers from is a man who seems to be struggling for survival, and he's trying to kill him! What happened? Where are the other Titans? And why is Cyborg fully human?
1. Prologue

A splitting pain went across his head. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

Where was he?

Around him were cracked cement walls, with vines flowing freely across them. Outside a shattered window, all he could see were tall trees casting shadows on the bits of space between each other.

He blinked, and tried to clear his head. Surely, this was some kind of dream.

What had happened last night? He had eaten a large dinner like usual, helped the rest of the Titans recapture Control Freak, went back to Titans Tower with the others, and then went to bed.

So when did he ever walk into an abandoned building in the middle of a jungle?

Looking around more, it seemed like the building was some old ruins of a church. Ok, that explains SO MUCH.

He shakily stood up, still trying to reassert himself from waking up.

That's when he noticed something else was wrong.

He looked down to see that his legs were not the metal ones he usually stood on. Instead, they were normal flesh and blood legs, the same color as his skin. He looked down at his hands, and noticed the same thing with them. Instead of metal arms with the high-tech blue hardware running across it, they were completely normal hands.

He stepped back a bit in shock. This _must _be a dream. Some really, _really _freaky dream.

His foot caught on a root sticking out of the ground, and he fell backwards. On the ground, he looked over at a shattered piece of glass and saw his reflection.

There was no glowing red eye, there was no blue circuits across his skull.

Cyborg was no longer a cyborg.


	2. Chapter 1

"Yo! Robin! Star? Raven? BB?" Cyborg called out as he wandered around the abandoned church and in the jungle.

Nobody. There wasn't anyone out there. He was all alone.

The titan sighed and leaned against a tree. By doing this though, he allowed himself to think more about his situation and by doing that, he started to get worried.

How would he get back to the others? If he did, what would he do about being fully human? Also, if he was stranded out here, what if the other titans had been taken to random locations as well?

The last thought gave him a bit of hope, since that could mean that the titans were somewhere in the jungle, but it also gave him a slight fear that they were in trouble.

He looked back at the church from the tree he was leaning on. It almost looked like it was about to collapse. Cyborg was glad he had gone outside before anything bad could happen in there. It gave him even more questions though.

What was a church doing in the middle of a jungle? Perhaps there was an old village or something that used to live in the jungle. Maybe it was just the church that was abandoned, and that meant that the possible village that used it could be nearby. Cyborg could try to find that village and look for answers.

His best lead being a complete guess, he started heading deeper in the jungle, the ruins of the church growing smaller behind him.

Even if he was wrong, there had to be _something_ out there. Who would just build a random church in the jungle without there being something else close by to go to? It just wouldn't make sense.

Then again, this whole situation didn't make sense.

Trying to make himself think positive, Cyborg kept walking between the trees and overgrowth.

Again he called out. "Anybody out here? Any titans?"

Like he was expecting, he was answered by silence, except for the sounds of birds and bugs.

At least, it was silent at first. But then, as Cyborg took a step forward, he heard a faint growl.

Oh, great. He thought as he turned his head to look at the source of the sound. In the bushes, he saw the shadow of a wolf glaring at him.

Now, there were two possibilities here. There was the great one, where it could be Beast Boy as a wolf and Cyborg had finally found another titan, or it could be the bad one, where it was a real wolf looking for a snack.

The latter seemed highly more likely.

It became definite when the wolf jumped out at him, Cyborg just barely dodging its teeth.

"Nope, definitely not BB!" Cyborg yelled to himself as he bolted away from the canine.

The wolf followed close behind, and a gray wolf jumped out of the trees to join in on the hunt.

Cyborg kept running, the feeling of running on real legs instead of robotic legs a bit weird.

He burst out into a clearing and noticed a broken down house-like structure just in the light of the clearing.

He sprinted to it, knowing that by the sounds of the barks and growls that more wolves had come.

He dove into a window in the house, crashing into the mossy wood floor. The wolves were looking around the clearing, trying to find their prey.

Cyborg decided it was best to stay inside for a while.

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"You shouldn't be here."

Cyborg turned around. A man with blonde hair in a sort of army buzz cut and a knife in hand was glaring at him.

"You can't be here!" The man said again, angrily.

This day was just full of surprises, wasn't it?


End file.
